Немезида
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Немезида (англ. Nemesis) — наёмная убийца и враг Аяно. Она появляется только в режиме миссии и в Horror Prototype Mode. Внешний вид Она носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы в режиме миссии. У Немезиды черные, прямые волосы и красные глаза с узкими зрачками. Её кулаки всегда сжаты, и она носит черные перчатки. У неё черные панцу. Её кожа намного бледнее, чем у остальных учеников. Если игрок выберет условие маскировки Немезиды, то она будет выглядеть, как любая другая ученица, кроме студенческого совета и лидеров клубов. При этом, Немезида вырубает настоящую ученицу по дороге в школу и прячет её в контейнерWhat happens to the original student when Nemesis disguises herself as one of them?. center|250px Личность YandereDev описывает Немезиду, как имеющую всегда мрачное и серьезное выражение лица, а также полностью безэмоциональную. В почти любой ситуации, она остается невозмутимой. Однако, когда она занимается убийством, ее выражение лица может измениться, что будет показывать ее истинную личность2016 Fan Art Contest. Если послать фото Немезиды Инфо-чан, то она скажет: «Странно, у меня нету профиля для этого ученика.» : На второй раз она скажет «… подожди. Я думаю, я знаю кто она.» : На третий раз она скажет «Ты находишься в опасности. Избегай её.» : На четвёртый раз она скажет «Не задерживайся.» : На пятый и последующие разы она скажет «Я повторяю: Не. Задерживайся.» : Если послать фото замаскированной Немезиды, то она скажет «Кажется в этой ученице что-то… неладное.» : Если прислать ей панцушот, она скажет «Подожди… Я распознала эти панцу! Этот человек нереально опасен! Обходи её любыми способами!» Info-chan_about_Nemesis.png Capture1.jpg Capture2.jpg Capture3.jpg Capture4.jpg Info-chan_about_disguised_Nemesis.png [http://yanderesimulator.com/manga/nemesis-russian.html Манга «Возмездие»] Геймплей В 7:00 Немезида случайным образом появится внутри школы и будет бродить по школьным коридорам, ища Аяно. Если она маскируется, то она вступит на территорию школы, как и обычные ученики, но не переоденет обувь. Также она может появится в замаскированном виде в любой точке школы. Она не ходит на занятия. Если она заметила Аяно, то она ускорится и будет идти быстрее, чтобы убить её. Немезида слышит шаги Аяно, поэтому она должна ползти, чтобы остаться незамеченной. Также, Аяно может убить её только со спины. Если Аяно разговаривает с кем-то или пропускает время в телефоне, то она будет стоять на месте, пока Аяно не закончит. Факты * В миссии Аяно может быть специально не дозволено убивать Немезиду. * Она единственный персонаж в игре, который может убить Аяно. * Когда она была впервые введена, Немезида упоминается как «Немезида-чан». YandereDev с тех пор подтвердил, что её официальное имя «Немезида»; он выбрал это имя, потому что думал, что имя «Немезида» звучит более зловещеNemesis or Nemesis-chan?. * Была названа в честь Немезиды ― древнегреческой богини возмездия, каравшей за нарушение общественных и нравственных порядков. * Причёска Немезиды была изменена по той причине, что автор арта, по которому был создан образ охотницы, попросил убрать причёскуA New Nemesis for 2017. * Скорее всего, она избегает срабатывания металлодетекторов, так как носит керамический нож, который они не могут обнаружитьHow does Nemesis walk through the metal detector without getting detected? (She always brings a knife with her.). * В старых сборках присутствовал баг, когда Немезида маскировалась только под Химари Фуджиту. Было исправлено в билде 3 августа 2019 года. * Немезида хочет убить Аяно ради исполнения своей местиRetribution. ** Как стало известно из манги «Возмездие», Аяно убила дорогого ей человека. * YandereDev планирует создать ещё одну мангу про Немезиду<...> maybe there will be another short manga in the future!. * Немезида хорошо известна в индустрии наёмных убийц. Она создала себе репутацию наёмной убийцы, которая охотится исключительно на других наёмных убийц ― поэтому, её имя вселяет страх в сердца других профессионалов. Очевидно, чтобы быть хорошим наёмным убийцей, ваше имя и настоящее лицо должны быть совершенно неизвестны, поэтому только несколько людей знают, как на самом деле выглядит Немезида. Инфо-чан одна из тех людей, кто знает, как выглядит НемезидаQuestions for Dev. * YandereDev рассматривает два возможных варианта причины, по которой цвет глаз Немезиды стал краснымNemesis is <...>. ** Она носит красные контактные линзы, напоминающие кошачьи глаза, как часть процесса перехода к «образу» Немезиды, неумолимого агента возмездия. ** Истинная ярость, которую она испытывает, физически изменила цвет её глаз, потому что это своего рода мелодраматическая вещь, которая произойдет с максимальным персонажем аниме в максимальной обстановке аниме. Источники en:Nemesis de:Nemesis Категория:Персонажи Категория:Режимы Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы